


Morgan's little adventure

by Lunas_paradox



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Gen, Sequel of Lucina's little adventure, Story request, my babies become adults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23418673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunas_paradox/pseuds/Lunas_paradox
Summary: Morgan wishes to be a hero, and what better hero to look up to than his father who killed the Fell Dragon, Grima himself. But the road to be Ylisse prince and hero is hard but Morgan will make his destiny.
Relationships: Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Lucina & Marc | Morgan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Morgan's little adventure

_**Morgan's little adventure** _

Little Morgan heads to the training area where he knows his father is going to come today. He had requested, almost begged his father for today's session and after one week of pestering, begging and crying his parents gave in and accepted. But only his father will give him this training session and the little boy is completely ok with it after all his father is a hero who defeated the bad god Grima. He smiles wide as he runs to the ground, he is wearing his small blue training outfit with blue gloves fashioned after his father's training clothes that he had begged his mother for. Because Morgan wanted to be a hero just like his father and he copied everything his father did so that when he grows up his will be a chosen one just like his father and will protect everyone from evils in the world.

And he will also defeat Owain finally. The boy was only one year older than him and yet he loses all the time but once he properly trains with his father, he will defeat his eternal rival.

Morgan grins wide as he jumps in excitement and rushes in the ground as he spots his father and rushes up to him, hugging him tight on his legs, the man is used to his usual leg attack so only laughs as he puts a hand on his son's head and pats as he tried to calm him down.

He looks up smiling wide, "Dad! Let's start on sword training!" He jumps excitedly and the man laughs,

"Yes, we will but before that Morgan we must do warmups, Frederick thought you that right?"

He pouts as he moves back a bit, "But dad I want to sword fight." He whines and the man sighs,

"Yes, we will Morgan but a warm-up is important or you will get cramps or get injured. You don't want to get hurt right."

He wants to start immediately but he guesses that is true, so he reluctantly nods and they both get in places and he follows along with his father as they stretch, redo the basics and share some dud blows. He properly does them as his father cheers him up and he feels very motivated to do everything properly. As soon as the exercises are done, his father finally brings out the main sword and his eyes twinkle as his heart jumps as he takes the Falchion and tries to swing it around. He immediately falls and his face falls, his father though pats his head and smiles proudly at him,

"We will work on its Morgan and you will become better in no time."

He looks up expectantly, "Like dad?"

Chrom feels his heart jump in pride, he is so happy that his son looks up so much to him, "Yes you will be," he ruffles his hair, "you might even become stronger than me."

His eyes sparkle as he jumps up, "I can become stronger than dad!?"

"If you work hard diligently and properly use your strength then yes you will."

With renewed motivation, Morgan jumps and he laughs as they both start the practice again. Chrom is looking forward to seeing how his son will do in the coming future, he won't say his rest of his family just yet, but he is silently rooting for his son to win the rite.

* * *

The sun is rising as Morgan puts his hand up and waits for the maids to finish putting the last touches to his clothes. He is wearing royal garments they wear in war, they might look heavy but they are flexible and free so he won't be restricted in any way today, they are similar to his father's usual uniform but a tad more regal because like Frederick put it, this is a rite and they must also present a good look. It is not completely public but mostly all the noble houses will be coming so they need to put a regal show, worthy of the princess and prince.

He smiles as he turns around and shows it to Frederick who nods approvingly and smiles.

"You look very handsome young master." He bows as Morgan grins and thanks to him, "His majesty and Her highness are with Lady Lucina, they will be here in a bit."

He nods as he takes a deep breath in, he has worked very hard for this day for last 4 years he has been working tireless, practising with Frederick, father and even other shepherds just so he can make sure he will win today, that he will be the one chosen not his sister. It is not like he doesn't think his sister is suitable, she is quite suitable. From a young age Lucina was able to take to swords and magic quite easily compared to her he had to work twice to learn both of them even then he has put off magic a bit so he can work on sword better, to at least surpass his sister in that. As a crown princess it would be better for Lucina to win the rite, everyone had been telling that but from a young age, Morgan has wanted to win it. To become like his father and today was the day he can prove everyone that he can be just like his father, a chosen hero just like him.

So, he will defeat his big sister even if she is more worthy or stronger than him.

Frederick takes his leave as he wishes him luck and heads to double-check everything for today. Frederick was a perfectionist his mother has explained, even if one tells everything is good, he still won't believe until he has verified everything on his own, he finds his knight's that quality cute. It has always been quite fun to see Frederick go above and beyond for the royal family and the two siblings have used that far too much then they would admit to their parents unless they want to get punished. Morgan grins at that as he waits for them, his nerves a bit jumpy.

The knock resounds quite loudly in the silent room and he jumps a bit as his parents let themselves in, smiling wide as they take him in. He blushes slightly as his mother has that proud mother look and starts gushing at him, squeezing him tightly as he asks her to stop. Why do mothers have to be so embarrassing, she laughs as he blushes and frowns at his mom. His father puts a hand on his shoulder as he grins at him and squeezes it tightly, his way of telling he was proud of him and Morgan had always loved that gesture.

"Nervous?" His mother asks,

He shyly looks down, "Is it obvious?"

"Don't worry even I was nervous," he laughs, "even though I was the only candidate."

"I can't imagine dad being nervous at anything." He says honestly and his parents laugh.

"I also get quite nervous at many things Morgan." Chrom pats his head and before he can think more the door knocks and incomes, a maid to tell the event has started.

They say their goodbyes as they walk out and he too makes his final check and walks out, as he closes the door Morgan knows this is the day it will be decided if his dreams come true or not. Falchion had allowed both to use her so now it depended on who was more the worthy master to wield the legendary treasure that had killed the felled dragon itself. Morgan wanted it, to prove he was worthy to be a hero and to prove to lose lipped nobles that he was not worthless compared to Lucina. He also knew this way Lucina too can finally openly start practising her tactician training that is why they all had been trying so hard from these many days.

And today was the day he will make his destiny.

He smiles as he enters the arena and looks around, bowing to his parents and then turns to his sister. The 13-year-old tactician in making smiles as she silently wishes him luck and they take stances, swords in hand.

* * *

The young man smiles as he picks up his ancestor's treasure Falchion and straps in on his waist, he walks out his room and heads straight to the cathedral. He is greeted by a lot of nobles as he enters the holy place of Naga and takes his place waiting anxiously. She appears on record time, as expected of the exalt, as she walks down in her regal gown and smiles at him with confidence as she holds a thoron tome in her right hand and other holding her gown in place. He takes a step back as she straightens her back and they walk in the chapel, as the newly crowned exalt and her ever-faithful knight. Their parents are waiting in front as their eyes shine with pride and he feels his heart swell in happiness as he stares at her back, he was truly glad they could make their parents proud. She kneels in front of there father as the priest reads scriptures and he stands behind her. She says her vows and the crown is placed on her head and his father helps her up as he looks at both.

"As of today, I pass my crown and my powers to the Exalt Lucina. You shall govern and lead Ylisse to another prosperous and righteous age."

She vows as she gives her final bow to her father, the last exalt and then straightens up, never to bend to anyone ever again.

He stands next to her as she turns to him, "Morgan will you vow that you shall always stay by my side. To counsel me, to advise me and protect me?"

He pulls out Falchion as he kneels and presents the sacred sword to her. To vow, he will use it only for her, and she puts a hand on it as she smiles and accepts his vow. She is truly proud of what her brother has accomplished like a true hero, he has faced every adversary and come out victorious. He gets up as he sheathes it and they both present themselves to their people.

As they complete their coronation details Chrom and Robin stay in the back, now far older as she leans on him and whispers, slight tears in her eyes but she will not cry on her daughter's coronation ceremony.

"We did good, didn't we?"

He leans too and whispers, "Ya we did good Robin."

She is happy, truly happy even after everything they had to sacrifice, they were able to fulfil the one promise they couldn't in another time. They made sure their children will be truly happy, and they were and as their parents, they couldn't be any prouder of them.

Chrom turns to the side as he senses something and beckons to the two people hiding as they smile in embarrassment and rush up to them. The family of four watches over their youngest ones as they take the next most important step in their life.

They all had changed there destines.

(And now finally, old ghosts can be forgotten about.)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - Hello guys, I had gotten a request on my other story Lucina's little adventure to write a Morgan version. At first, I declined them because I couldn't make time to take on new projects right now but then the quarantine came so I was like meh let's go for it and here I am. I know, I know it is not exactly a little adventure but meh I wanted to write fluff and also a bit serious tone to finish this two-shot. The reason I am posting this alone is so that people can even read it stand alone but do the read the other one it is good too.
> 
> Don't forget to review, favourite and/or follow.
> 
> Xoxoxo, Luna.


End file.
